


In this house, we protect Mama Always

by findinemo



Series: The Dansen Family [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findinemo/pseuds/findinemo
Summary: Alex and Kelly had a fight. Their youngest overheard and isn't happy at all.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: The Dansen Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	In this house, we protect Mama Always

Kelly sighed as she looked over at Alex’s empty side of the bed. She always hated waking up alone. Especially after they had fought. Kelly hadn’t meant to go off on Alex. She just lost it when she saw the state of her wife. Clothes covered in blood her insisting everything was fine. It wasn’t though it couldn’t be not when her wife chose to run into danger without even thinking about her family. She knew Alex loved them but every time she got hurt in the field it all came back to Kelly. That paralyzing fear that brought out all her fears.

As much as she wanted to wallow she couldn’t not right then. Not when she had two kids to take care of and get on their way. Sliding out of the bed she grabbed her phone and her robe before heading into the kitchen. After turning on the coffee pot her eyes fell on the note that Alex had left her. Promising that she’d bring home breakfast after her run. That answered that Alex hadn’t left to go to work that was a good thing. As Kelly poured her coffee into her mug she heard a pair of small feet shuffling into the kitchen. 

“Good Morning Munchkin how did you sleep?”

“Aww, mom you know my names Thing 1..”

Aiden said as he climbed onto one of the barstools. Still clutching his blanket. One thing Kelly knew he hadn’t done in a while. Knowing something was up she took her mug as she sat next to him… 

“So wanna tell me what’s on your mind bud?”

After a few seconds of silence, Aiden looked up at his mama. 

“Where is Mommy? She always wakes me up on the weekends. We watch television and eat the cereal you say no to Mama. “

“Ah yes, your weekly tradition. Well, mom’s off today and wanted to surprise us. So she went for her run and then shes bringing home breakfast.”

“Oh ok, Mama. Is mom still mad?”

“No, not at all… She wasn’t really mad we just had a disagreement is all. I missed her so much.”

“Well if she is mad when she gets home. Don’t worry I will protect you. I can..”

Kelly realizing he was going back to the place he had been back when he lived with his biological mom. Kelly’s heart broke. 

“Hey, Aiden you look at me and hear me. You never have to protect me from Mommy ever! Mom and Mama don’t hit in this house. No matter how upset we may get. You know that right my little Thing 1.”

Aiden was about to nod when the front door opened revealing Alex carrying breakfast just as she promised. Reading the room she quickly put the bag and the drink carrier down, before making her way over to her wife and son. As she did Aiden launched himself right into her arms. As much as he gravitated to Kelly on most days, he was Alex’s shadow the other days. Alex hugged him close just promising it would all be ok. When he finally calmed down Kelly took him back into her lap. As she ran her fingers through his soft blond hair, she met her wife’s eyes.

“It would appear our boy hear heard us disagreeing last night… With you not waking him up this morning and me being sad he seems to think he has to protect me. “

That was enough to clue Alex in. She felt horrible that they had fought loud enough their son had been triggered. Taking a seat on the now vacant stool Alex took Aiden’s hands in hers.

“I am so sorry you heard us, last night buddy. Mommy made a very silly decision and Mama got upset. You never have to worry about you, or your sister or Mama in this house. No one will hurt any of you not on my watch. Remember we talked about this when you broke Emma’s phone last week.”

“Yeah, you said I don’t have allowance till I have enough to pay you back for fixing the screen. But I wasn’t hit.”

“Exactly you and Emma will never be hit here. You have to fierce mom’s who won’t let anyone hurt you ok?”

“Yes, Mom.. but you also missed our breakfast date.”

“I know but I needed to spend time with all of you this morning. However you and me sir are going on a dinner date just us anywhere you want to go.”

“Sweet we should get wings and go see Grandpa!’

“Sounds like a plan now go wake up Thing 2 so we can eat some breakfast.”

Aiden smiled hugging first Kelly then Alex. Once he was done he hopped down and handed Kelly his blanket well what was now a small square. 

“I don't’ think I need this anymore.” 

“How about I keep it for you in our room just in case?”

“Good idea Mama..” 

Alex smiled at the exchange squatting down to meet her son’s eyes once more.

“As for protecting your Mama, I agree we should always.”

“I know Mommy, we protect mom from blueberries, cats, bees, and hazelnuts right?”

“Exactly now go make sure that sister of yours is up.” 

Alex said as Kelly groaned.

“You know he and Emma went off on our waitress the other day. She brought over blueberry jam… After we told her.”

“Yes, and our kids wanna protect their Mama they take after me. “

“Yeah yeah don’t remind me. I am so sorry I lost it last night..”

Kelly started.

“No, you were right. I am a mom and wife now I can’t run into the bullets without thinking. Not anymore. Look at what a small fight did to him. Imagine me not coming home and you having to bring him to the DEO… I was gonna tell you later but I am not going into the field not anymore. I will still be in charge but I will do stuff at the DEO. Train the recruits. I will be safer. Now if the world ends again I can’t promise anything though.”

“Wait you listened?… “

“To you and Kara… Kara called me a moron last night. She was right it’s not just us anymore. I always thought I was invincible and if I died no one would miss me. But now I have an amazing family to come home to. You, the kids even little George. I will never take it for granted again I promise.”

“I am so lucky. I have this amazing wife and great kids. It’s crazy when your gone and they do things that you do I forget they’re adopted.”

“I am the lucky one babe. Thank you for loving me and giving me this amazing family. I promise you Kelly Danvers-Olsen I will never take you and our family for granted again.. Forgive me?”

“You are a dork but a very forgiven dork.”

Kelly said as she kissed Alex deeply. When she pulled away she looked over at the drinks on the counter.

“Did you get my favorite?”

“Oh yes, I did.. One large, coffee with one sugar and some creamer, not milk.”

“Oh, Alex Danvers you are my hero.” 

Kelly said as she took her coffee drinking it happily. Alex knew she had messed up she had everything she always wanted in life. But she had let them down, she wouldn’t again not because of her job. Aiden was right their family had to be protected always. And that was her job.


End file.
